


Blackmail and Tableclothes

by kaffee_mit_zucker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blackmail (Kinda), Consensual Underage Sex, How Do I Tag, Incest, Internal Conflict, It's not underage in the UK, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffee_mit_zucker/pseuds/kaffee_mit_zucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick of boring dinners, so he decides to kill two birds with one stone - making them interesting and pissing off Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail and Tableclothes

**Author's Note:**

> While Sherlock is sixteen in this fic, making it perfectly legal for him to have sex in the UK, I have tagged as underage to cover my back. 
> 
> I don't endorse incest, this is merely a work of fiction.

Sherlock really disliked, no, make that hated, when his parents forced him to play the role of a perfect son for visiting business men or heads of companies. He was sixteen, for heaven's sakes, he was far too old to keep spending his time pandering to ageing men whose sole interest was money.  
  
The entire situation was only made worse by Mycroft who, when he was around, was the perfect son his parents tried to make him be, at least in their eyes. Sherlock could tell that he was smoking (the ash on his sleeve and the burn on his hand), drinking far too much (three sets of keys lost in a month) and shagging his thirty something year old male professor (the look on his face when he receives a text). He was almost tempted to tell his parents, just to get them to stop telling him to be more like his brother. Then again, having something over Mycroft is always entertaining...  
  
Three hours later, forced into a slightly ill fitting suit (brilliant side effect of growth spurts), Sherlock was seated opposite his brother at a dining room table filled with overly self-absorbed rich men. They were at the end of the table, and were more than close enough to kick each other. Sherlock knew. He'd done it enough times.  
  
To distract himself from the dull conversation to his right, Sherlock decided to come up with some evil scheme to embarrass his brother. He stared intently at his soup as he pondered, in an effort to avoid Mycroft deducing his intentions. The tap of a foot against his shin suggested he had failed in that objective.  
  
Looking up, Sherlock had to resist the temptation to breathe a sigh of relief. The stare that Mycroft gave him showed that while he could tell there was scheming ongoing, he didn't have any idea what exactly would happen next.  
  
Rather than immediately revealing his plan when his elder brother expected it, Sherlock returned to barely eating his food. The clink of a spoon against the edge of a bowl opposite him betrayed his brother's slight nervousness. Good, Sherlock thought with an internal grin.  
  
After a short while and a bowl of soup had gone by, Sherlock finally moved to put his plan into action. Under the table, he carefully peeled his feet from his shoes, as silently as possible. Doing his best to avoid brushing against anybody, he placed his foot at the very edge of Mycroft's chair, between his slightly parted legs. This, Sherlock, thought to himself, had to be his best idea for embarrassing his sibling so far. Mycroft could never actually blame him, not with what that would mean. Even better, he finally had a way to act on the desires he had been hiding for years.  
  
Inching his sock clad toes forwards, the younger brother finally reached his target- the elder brother's fabric-clad cock. He pressed against it in a way that was a little on the rough side, but probably still pleasurable for his brother. Judging by the sudden gasp Mycroft gave and the twitch of his quickly filling cock, it was very pleasurable. Instantly, Mycroft grabbed for his brother's foot, only to be interrupted by a ping from his pocket.  
  
**_"You choose. Walk away, and embarrass our dear parents. Stop me, and I tell them about the professor. Or try and keep up your perfect mask while I keep doing that."_**  
  
Mycroft almost, so very nearly, stood and left. But he knew how important this business deal was to his parents, and they would be ever so disappointed if he messed it up for them. Still, Sherlock was his brother. It wouldn't be right... Even without the blackmail, it was tempting to do nothing, but it was his brother...  
  
Had Sherlock even had sex? Mycroft thought for a moment. Judging by his current confidence (and the look on his face the last time anybody had mentioned his friend Victor), he started having sex months ago. It wouldn't be like he was taking his brother's virginity  
  
Instead of moving, either himself or the foot, Mycroft text his brother back.  
  
**_"Sherlock, it's wrong. It's incest! You can't seriously think this is a good idea."_**  
  
The raised eyebrow Sherlock gave told him one thing- he knew. Oh dear God, he knew. He knew that his elder brother wanted to grab him and screw him into the mattress, even before. He was doomed. Either Sherlock would taunt and tease and flirt with him, or he would use it as blackmail to ruin him. His panic was interrupted by another ping.  
  
**_"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to call the police. I'm doing this of my own free will. Now hurry up and choose."_**  
  
Mycroft sighed. There was no choice, not really, and he knew it. Part of him was well aware of how wrong this was, but the other, larger part was insisting that Sherlock only does what he wants to and was old enough to consent. Swallowing his pride, Mycroft tapped out two words.  
  
**_"I'll stay."_**  
  
The slight smirk on Sherlock's face was perturbing to say the least. Uncontrollably, Mycroft's cock got harder as he wondered what his brother was scheming. A moment or so passed, as he typed and then:  
  
_**"For what, brother mine?"**_  
  
The toes against the older of the pair's cock twitched. Internally, Mycroft groaned. He knew what Sherlock wanted of him, but he had some pride. He wasn't going to say it. He most certainly wasn't going to ask for it. Even if the idea of it did make him even harder. With an outward sigh, he replied:  
  
**_"So you can blackmail me, and take sick pleasure in making everybody here think less of me"_**  
  
Sherlock glanced at his brother as the text came through. Mycroft really believed that was the only reason that he was doing this. Internally, he rolled his eyes. Obviously, his brother was too scared of what Sherlock might think of him to see what was right in front of him. At that moment, Mycroft was focussed intently on his food.  
  
_**"Look at me."**_  
  
Slightly confused, Mycroft did so. For the first time in months, he actually looked at his brother and didn't just see- he observed. He noticed Sherlock's slightly enlarged pupils, the soft flush in his cheeks and the measured length of his breaths. And he finally understood.  
  
_**"You like me?"**_  
  
The snort Sherlock gave drew the attention of the nearby businessmen. Sherlock waved them off, excusing his actions when he caught his mother's glare from down the table.  
  
"You really think that I would get you off at a table full of potential business partners of the family if I didn't?"  
  
_**"Of course you would!"**_  
  
This, Sherlock conceded, was probably true.  
  
**_"Yes, I do, idiot. Now, what do you want me to do to you?"_**  
  
Hundreds of wonderful possibilities rushed through Mycroft's head, but there was only one that he really wanted at that moment. With slightly unsteady fingers, a straining cock and a glance to his fellow diners, Mycroft slowly tapped out,  
  
_**"Whatever you want."**_  
  
Sherlock's jaws dropped, and for a moment his eyes fluttered shut. He quickly righted himself, checking that nobody had noticed. This was so much more than he had expected. He had thought his brother would tell him to sod off or to wait, at least. But this... His brother had a submissive streak! How had he missed that?  
  
For a moment, Sherlock contemplated his options. He could do so much... For now, however, he would settle for sticking with his original plan.  
  
He tapped his foot against Mycroft's clothed erection, and the elder twitched. While stroking his foot up and down, he pondered whether or not he could make his brother come like this. Even if he could, he decided, he wouldn't. He'd just keep Mycroft hard and desperate. He'd spend the entire meal making him squirm.  
  
Mycroft was completely focussed on not letting his pleasure show on his face when his phone buzzed.  
  
_**"Can you get your cock out without anyone seeing?"**_  
  
Mycroft sucked in a sharp breath. God, that was a hot idea. But was it safe? Of course not. Then again, that was part of the thrill... Slowly and ever so carefully, he slipped his zip down, and slid his erection free, under the cover of the long tablecloth. His hand brush against Sherlock's leg, and their eyes met above the table.  
  
And then the teasing started in earnest.  
  
Sherlock spent what felt to Mycroft like hours stroking and pressing and grinding his foot against him. It was almost too much, it nearly pushed him over the edge. Still, somehow, he managed to maintain control. At least, he did until Sherlock slid under the table under the pretext of retrieving a fallen napkin (not that there was anybody paying attention who needed the lie).  
  
All it took was three tugs of his brother's hand on his dick, and he came. Through it all, he forced himself to remain staring at his food, and to stay silent. When Sherlock reappeared from underneath the table, he had a huge grin on his face. Mycroft was certain that was a bad sign, and he was sure he would soon start to feel the guilt, but for now at least, he enjoyed the high.


End file.
